A new player in town
by Talisman Garuda
Summary: something that just popped in my mind... can be later turned in any direction, im thinking about an "all planet dies story" :) Edited few mistakes here and there, currently on hold until i find the best way to blow up the earth with everyone on it.
1. Chapter 1

DISCLAIMER i don't own Shiki or DBZ, i do own the mystery warrior.

It was a relatively calm night just outside Sotoba village, except for a young girl being cornered by several villagers.

Megumi was pinned to the ground by a tractor, she prepared for her imminent death, eyes closed, but the death never came...  
>The tractor that was closing to crush her head never reached her.<p>

why, how?

Eyes still closed, thanks to the perk of being a vampire, she felt a mind boggling strong presence in the area.

The newcomer shouted "crap, i'm too late" just with a second to spare,before the tire reached the girls head he kicked it sending both the heavy machine and its operator to their doom.

The girl, her eyes still closed in fear, could only hear the screams of the very same men that wanted to kill her.  
>The newcomer, with a speed that even a vampire could not detect, made a quick work of the 4 other men.<br>it was a nice feeling to him as a warrior to end those pathetic weaklings in such a short amount of time, but he knew he used too much energy in the process and if any creature in this place could track life energy, his cover has just been blown.

"Idiot, I am really an idiot. I let my rage get the best of me, and now every dumbass that can detect energy levels will be on my tail." said the newcomer kicking away the tractor on the girls arm. the next second he simply disappeared into the night, just as fast as he arrived.

Megumi opened her eyes, now in their normal state only to see her attackers dead, torn apart and burned in a very strange way, their wounds almost cauterized on a massive scale.

"What the hell happened here?" the girl murmured, holding her wounded arm and looking around.

The only thing that she could see was the dead bodies or better body parts of her attackers and their machinery scattered all around.  
>'Someone just saved me, i heard him speak alright, but where is he now' she thought to herself her arm still in pain 'i have to get away from here and find a shelter before the sunrise or i'm done for'<br>happy for the second chance given she ran into the night.

On a nearby mountaintop the young warrior yelled to himself "Idiot, that was none of my business, she will die soon anyways, why did i helped her anyways, i never expressed emotions, they are for the weak!"  
>strange thoughts running trough his head 'she was cute' then he frowned 'what the hell am i thinking? why dammit did i do that? i never gave a half damn over anyone's death, why was she different, what is wrong with me? she will meet her doom soon enough with the rest of this mud ball of a planet anyways, if not by my hand, then surely by the "lords" hands, and i will be in a world of pain for not doing it myself'<br>Thinking about the encounter earlier, the young warrior soon fell into sleep on the highest peak in the area...


	2. Chapter 2

DISCLAIMER: i do not own Shiki or DBZ, i do however own the mystery warrior

That same night Megumi ran to the Kirishiki residence to inform Tatsumi and Sunako of the unusual encounter earlier that night. Shaken and frightened but at this point completely healed she told them every detail about what she herd and saw.

"So the rumors are true." said Tatsumi with a serious expression not hiding his curiosity about the event

"No human can move that fast"said Megumi "and i definitely felt he was alive" she added

"Well it seems that he is now the main concern of the villagers, they found some sort of 'spaceship' several days ago, at least they postponed hunting us down and are after him instead" Tatsumi said in a cold way

"It seems that we know more about him than the villagers, we should use that to our advantage, especially now when they know about us and hunting us down one by one." suggested the blue haired Jinrou

"I'd like to meet this man" Sunako exclaimed "he did in fact helped one of our own, maybe he can at least explain why is he here, or even join us." she added in hope

the conversation kept on going until sunrise at that point Tatsumi left the girls in their slumber and went out to find answers on his own.

Few hours later the young warrior woke up thinking about the last night. 'I'm so hungry, maybe I can catch some fish in the nearby river, I just need to take something from my space pod first and then I will focus on my meal.' he thought planing his morning

After a short flight, he arrived where he landed a week ago, eyes wide like satellite dishes, he looked at the empty crater the pod left upon landing, the pod nowhere to be seen.

He was overwhelmed by shock and disbelief. Leave the pod unguarded in the open was the biggest mistake, or the second biggest, as he thought leaving the pod's remote in the pod can't be rivaled.

"DAMN IT!" he yelled "How could i be so stupid?" he scold himself

Anger started to rise inside of him, as he was looking around, but no sign of life could be seen or felt around.

'I overheard the locals about some purge of the demons, i expected some sort of battle but it never happened, could it be they focused on me instead' he wondered 'or are they just an unreliable source of information.'

'Very well i'm going to start the planet conquest a little sooner than expected, i have plenty of time, since the lords arrival is not to happen until several months from now. My priority now is to find out what kind of fighters this planet has to offer, since escaping is not possible at this time, might as well take over that petty village first and force some information from those weaklings about this world, or maybe even the location of my ship.'

Then he remembered 'That girl from last night, she felt different. Her power was above the average human, i wonder why those men attacked her?' There are definitely two fractions in conflict here, but i don't know if i can trust any of them, at least for now, I should track her and have a little chat. She do owes me a favor anyways, worst case scenario, if she proves to be hostile i'll just blast her and no harm done...it would be a shame though she's a nice looking one.' his plans interrupted by a growl of his stomach 'Oh, eating time it is!' and he took off in the direction of the small river he saw two days ago.

In the village word of several townsfolk found dead this morning in a field nearby alarmed the few people discussing about the new stranger.

"No Shiki has that much force to kill a man like that" said Tomio Ookawa "What kind of creature is that, no one saw anything unusual, apart from that 'spaceship' we recovered few days ago."

"This is is indeed very disturbing, but no one saw what this creature look like, we might be chasing something out of our league here." the local doctor Ozaki stated

"We should hunt it down and kill that thing no matter what it is, if this goes on those damn Shiki will be the least of our problems doctor." barked out the larger man more like an order than a request "then again it might just got lucky and simply catch those men off guard, it was night after all maybe we can overpower it in larger numbers." Tomio tried to reassure the doctor

"Very well then we should proceed immediately, lets form a hunting party and put this matter to the rest before the night, I don't want to stay out in the dark with not one but two threats" the doctor said slightly scared, still not too convinced of that to be the best course of action to take, the 'creature' did seem to be intelligent after all.

Unaware of the blue haired man that was eavesdropping on their conversation, they went to take their plan into action. 'Interesting, so our new visitor is even scarier to them then we are? What the hell is he?'

'Nothing like a nice meal before a massacre' the warrior thought with a smug grin forming on his face 'time to pay a visit to the locals, i doubt they will prove to be much of a challenge, but oh well it just needs to be done.' he smirked

Just as he prepared for his flight to the village he expanded his senses and felt a familiar energy signature, it was the girl from last night. He wondered what to do now, pay a visit to her or the village. She was closer, in what to appear to be a castle of some sort. he being a guy that always first do the easier stuff, he decided to head for the castle. He also thought flying in the broad daylight is not the smartest thing to do if u want to avoid unnecessary attention, after all he still didn't knew about the population to be taking risks, he had mistaken enough in the last few days.

Almost near the castle he sensed someone following him, he pretended he didn't notice and just as the stalker came closer, the young warrior vanished into a blur and reappeared behind his stalker.

"If you want to die a quick and painless death I'd suggest you to explain why are you following me, and what do you want from me!" shouted the spiky haired warrior angrily with his arm outstretched on the back of his stalker."My day is bad enough as it is without you going on my nerves, so I suggest you speak before I get even angrier that I already am." he added in a very serious tone!

AN: i hope this chapter explained a lot what changed in and around Sotoba.


End file.
